Candy Shop
by Feathered Heart
Summary: My mother always said candy should melt in your mouth, not on your hands. he said as he slowly licked the chocolate from her fingers. Oneshot ST Rated M for sexual content & language


**Candy Shop  
By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: Rated M for Sexual content and mature language

* * *

**

How in the hell did he let himself get talked into this again? He couldn't even remember. Curse his brother, curse that stupid mutt, and curse that spiky haired runt for even mentioning this to him. He felt so damn out of place sitting here at this stupid little garden table out in the middle of a garden on a beautiful day. They even made him wear, should he even say it, casual khaki pants and a nice button up collar shirt. He couldn't even take any one of his trenches with him. They defined him for goodness sake! Well fine, if they wanted to play the fiddle in the band, then he would play the drums and go along with it, but only because his reputation was at stake.

Stupid place. He swatted his hand back and forth at a stupid lonesome bug that kept bothering him. His eyebrow twitched as he took another sip of water from his glass. He hated this awful hot weather, the stupid bugs, the stupid flowers, the stupid quietness, okay well, he didn't mind that last one but damn. Then he could have sworn those three bumbling idiots were watching him. Damn them. How could they have suckered him into this. Finally getting frustrated, he went to stand up when something caught his eyes. Oh crap! Sitting back down, he once again tried to get his anger in check. Now he remembered specifically why he was doing this:

_He was sitting in his office minding his own business when his secretary had called for him. Apparently the Bentley's decided to call off their meeting due to some problems back in the states, so he was able to get the rest of the afternoon off. Walking out, he could feel almost everyone's eyes on him. The men, he knew, were looking with hatred and envy, the women (he often shivered at this thought), always seemed to want to rape him with their eyes. He often caught at least one of them staring at his butt (thus the reason for the trenches), or he could swear they were secretly undressing him. Sometimes he would even catch a wink or a lick of their lips in a suggestive manner towards him. That was the last thing he needed, some horny middle aged woman going through a mid life crisis and trying to get into his pants._

_Finally he had made it home. Stepping into the mansion, he quickly made his way upstairs and to his home office. Shortly afterwards, Mokuba came trudging in, a Cheshire grin on his face. He knew something was about to happen, he just didn't expect this…._

Someone spoke, shaking him out of his thoughts. He glared up at the person. The waiter, who very seldom made an appearance, (Seto thought it was due to the way the man seemed to cringe in fear of him) was pouring more water into his almost empty glass.

Looking at his watch, he once again tried to contain a yawn and put his head in his hands. Thank God the place wasn't that full and that not too many people would bear witness to his…(shiver)….date. Oh lord, he wanted to puke. He usually chose the woman he wanted to be seen with. Call him what you will, arrogant, selfish, full of shit, and even scared, okay, well, nip that last one, but he couldn't be seen with any woman that would bring down his reputation. He wasn't picky, but some of these woman made his skin crawl.

That's when he saw her. The damn woman that he wanted to strangle right about now. The damn thing! And how dare she look so damn cute and tempting in that sun dress. Wait! What? Okay the heat was getting to him and he knew what she would be wearing; they had told him so.

_Mokuba just barged in and took his time, whistling as he looked around the room and walked slowly to a bookshelf. He knew by this time that his brother was frustrated with him. That's when he decided to stop prolonging the fun…er…agony._

"_Sooooo, what ya up too big bro?" Mokuba asked innocently enough. But Seto knew exactly that something was up, and nothing innocent._

"_Doing work. What are you doing here? Aren't you leaving soon for that date of yours."_

"_Not for another two hours Seto. Come on now, it's only 5 o'clock. The fun doesn't even start until around 7:00."_

_Seto grunted his acknowledgment. "Of course, how could I forget."_

"_You know what Seto. I think you need to go out. I mean, ever since you quit seeing that Caila girl, you completely stopped dating. What happened between you two anyway?"_

_Seto didn't even want to answer that one. Just hearing the girl's name sent shivers down his spine, something very rare for him. "The woman had issues."_

"_Oh. Well, in that case, I have a proposition for you. Business man to business man."_

_Seto looked up at his brother as if he lost his mind, but in order to get his little brother out of his office so he could finish his work, he played along. "Alright business man, let's hear what you have to say."_

"_Well Seto, you see, a friend of mine needs a little help. She is thinking of opening up this business but she has a problem.."_

"_Whoa, hold on right there Mokuba. I'm in no mood to help anyone out right about…"_

"_But Seto, this means the world to her. Her stupid no-good fiancé won't even lend her some money to help."_

"_Wait. Did you say fiancé. So she's already engaged. That's good." The last thing he wanted was some single woman throwing herself at his feet._

"_Yeah, like I was saying. She wants to open up a candy shop but she doesn't have the funds. I was thinking maybe you could meet with her. You know, Kaiba corp. could help fund this little business and maybe it will even grow into a chain. It's a good idea. No?" Mokuba looked surprised as his brother shook his head._

"_Mokuba, I don't have time to fool around with little shops that will never amount to anything. Kaiba corp. is a gaming business. We don't sell candy."_

"_But Seto, think about it. Kids enjoy games, that's a no brainer, but don't you think having a little candy store where they could play games, read, or just hang out and eat candy all afternoon isn't a good idea?"_

Slowly, the chair across from him slid back as the woman took her seat. The waiter smiled down at her and left her to look at the menu.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to see you Kaiba."

"Listen Gardner, I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible. I'm a very busy man and I don't have the time to keep wasting."

"Oh, well, Mokuba said it was alright to come and talk with you. You see, I want to open a Candy shop downtown. It's always been one of my dreams, especially since my dancing career doesn't look like it will take off. I need some financial help and this store will help me."

"I heard you were engaged. Why doesn't he help you out?" Seto asked. He was just curious as to why the hell her own fiancé wouldn't help out his soon-to-be-wife.

"Well, Adam thinks it's a bad idea. He's not very fond of children you see."

"hmm…sounds like a match made in hell to me. You love kids and he doesn't."

"I never said I loved kids Kaiba."

"No you didn't, but any one who wants to open a Candy shop for children of all ages would give off the impression that they do love kids." he mentioned matter-of-factly.

She wanted to smack him over the head for his arrogance. "Well, I can see we're not exactly getting off on the right foot." she stated sighing. The waiter came over once again and took her order.

Kaiba just stared at her. Her eyes, those blue eyes.

She was getting nervous. Why was he looking at her like that. As if he was seeing into her soul.

She did have beautiful eyes and he could tell that she was sincere and serious. He was always told that a person's eyes could tell the truth and you could see the person's soul from within, he found it to be true. Her eyes were exceptionally telling.

"Kaiba?" a hand waved in front of his face. He closed his eyes. Time to get this over with.

"I'll help you out Gardner, under one condition." she stared up at him waiting to hear his proposition. "Kaiba corp. will be granted 30 of all profit earned by your store seeing that I will be the beneficiary. Also, any employee who goes down to the store will be granted a 2 discount on all items sold to them. I am holding you accountable for getting all the monthly bills accountable for to my agents. I will call you later to set up another meeting time to discuss the location and what will be needed for your store."

She held her breathe as his hand extended to close the deal. She complied by putting her hand in his.

"_It's not that it isn't a good idea Mokuba, It's just that I don't really have the time to check up on little things like that. And because I would be funding this project, half of that store would belong to me. I would have to take on some of its responsibility."_

"_But Seto, that's not true. She's perfectly capable of running a store and she has plenty of help."_

"_I don't know Mokuba. Sounds risky. The business could fail and that could spell bad news for Kaiba corp."_

"_So don't attach Kaiba corps. Name to it. Just help her out Seto. Do something nice for once for someone." Mokuba stated. He watched his brother thinking. That's when he decided to pull out his trump card._

_Seto was in deep thought of the situation when something caught his eye. A picture. A humiliating picture at that._

"_Mokuba, what the hell…"_

"_Now you listen here Seto. No one will ever know about the picture if you agree to help Tea out. But if you go back on your word, then Yugi and Joey are on stand by, and you don't want Joey running around with this picture, now do you?"_

_Seto cursed under his breathe. He knew his little brother would probably go through with the threat. "Alright fine, I'll talk to her. Name the place and time."_

_Mokuba had on a winning smile after that. Seto couldn't help but want to kill his little brother after that._

So here they were, three days later and standing out side across the street from Kaiba Land. The empty building had been there for Seto didn't know how long. He finally decided to buy it from the owner, at a price he couldn't refuse of course, and give it to Tea to use. It was the perfect spot.

"Thank you so much Kaiba. You have no idea how much this really does mean to me."

"Whatever." he stated. He didn't want to turn around and look at her. The past three days had been grueling enough for him as it was.

_She walked into his office looking, for her, quite meek. Something he hadn't seen in her before. He couldn't help but notice her attire. The black pencil skirt that went down to her knees, the blue top that dipped only low enough to reveal the top of her cleavage, the long-sleeved black jacket that she wore to conceal the rest of her beautiful upper body, it was aggravating and the funny part was that this business suit attire was worn often here at the office by all the other females. But no other female made it look so damn hot and innocent at the same time._

_He knew that if she looked this good in a business suit, then he would be in big trouble, because she would look good in anything else that she wore. And he knew it._

"_Kaiba, I want you to meet your other business partner in this operation." she stated. He jerked his mind back to the present. A gangly man walked in with jet black hair greased back and vivid gray eyes. Seto cringed inwardly. How the hell did Gardner end up with something like that. He thought to himself._

_He shrugged and stood up. Shaking the man's cold hand, Seto stared straight into his eyes. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba for helping to make Tea's dream come true. It's an honor for her."_

_Seto understood then that this man had no intentions of being apart of this deal. But he realized that Adam did have the intention of sticking around to make sure that Seto didn't make any moves on his girl. And Seto had thanked Buddha for that._

She stepped up beside him, he knew she did when he smelled her jasmine perfume. He didn't want to, but his eyes didn't want to listen to his brain. He took a quick glance at her. She wore, this time, a pants suit. Not as stunning as the first suit, but it still managed to make him horny. Maybe he should really check back into those one night stands he used to have.

Damn him and his thoughts. The pants was a little lose and didn't stick to her legs, but every time the wind blew, it would outline her perfectly toned legs and butt. Crap! He elevated to her rear.

"Is something the matter Mr. Kaiba?" Adam asked, his voice as icy as ever. Seto cringed every time he saw this man. He looked like a drowned rat. He wasn't even going to go into why or how Tea had ended up with this loser. He had done tried to figure it out, but always ended up with a headache.

"Nothing is wrong. Let's get this over with." Seto then stepped up to the building, inwardly smirking when Adam jumped back so Seto wouldn't knock him over. Tea came behind him and was followed by one of his men he ordered to come and take inventory.

"There's a lot of fixing up to do in this place, but I think it can work." Tea stated looking around. Kaiba stared at her, she was very determined. The building itself on the outside looked like crap, the inside was no better with its cracked walls and bad smell. Yet she still wanted to move on with this deal. He admired that.

Adam cleared his throat suddenly. "I don't know honey. This place looks like it could collapse any moment."

"Oh come now Adam. It's not that bad. Why, with a little TLC and lots of determination and love, I'm sure this place will turn out great." she ended with a smile. Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Well then sweetie, I'm out of here. I'll see you tonight." he kissed her hard on the mouth, making sure that Seto saw. He knew he accomplished his goal when he heard an almost faint growl.

"Well then, be careful." Tea stated. Sometimes she just didn't understand that man. One minute he was distant and then the next he was wanting to kiss and cuddle. And here she thought Seto Kaiba was hard to read.

"Well then, tomorrow come by my office and take a look at the list. We'll discuss prices as well." Seto suddenly stated. He didn't feel like being in her company any more. He was getting hot and bothered that's why. He wanted to break that bastard's neck for walking out on her. Here she was trying to make a life-changing deal, and he just walked away. Of course, Seto knew, later the little bastard would reap the benefits of his wife's hard work and take it for granted. He just really hated that guy, and for some odd reason, he just wanted to take Tea in his arms himself and kiss her just as good as that asshole did. Shit! He wanted to make her forget she even had a fiancé to begin with. "Let's go." he suddenly said scaring both occupants.

Tea starred at Seto's retreating form. One minute he was quiet and sincere and then the next, he was screaming and acting very upset. Did she maybe say something wrong? Or was it maybe that Adam was right and that this place wouldn't work out?

She didn't know the answer, but right now, a good bowl of Ramón (?) noodles sounded good.

He enjoyed taking strolls at night. The air wasn't as humid, there weren't that many people, and he could think about his day. But for some odd reason, he just really didn't want to think about this day. He knew he would get too upset if he did. Rounding the corner in the park, he came upon a sight he was glad that he saw.

"_Where are you going sweetheart?"_

"_Out, why? You don't want me to have any fun? Now Tea, we already talked about this. We both agreed that once we marry, we could still go out and visit with our friends."_

"_I know Adam, but I just wanted you to stay here with me and discuss the Candy shop."_

"_Tea, I done told you that this is your venture, not mine."_

"_But honey, in a marriage, you share what you have. I want this to be our project."_

"_I know Tea, but right now, I have a lot on my plate okay."_

"_Alright Adam, I'm sorry. You go on ahead then and I'll talk to you about this tomorrow." Tea stated. She knew he was busy with finding a new job and moving his things into their new apartment, but she didn't think that he would get upset about her requesting his help. Hell, he went out last night, she realized. In actuality, he had gone out almost every night and not returned home till late. She had gotten some pretty unhealthy thoughts about where he was going, but when she called up one of his buddies to confirm where he was, his friend told her exactly what Adam had told her. Then Adam had came home upset and yelled at her for not trusting him._

The noises being made were quite hilarious, Seto had thought. He strolled up to the couple on the bench, the woman with her skirt hiked up and the man pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. He smirked and pulled out his cell phone.

A flash is what Adam saw. A flash that wasn't from the wonderful feeling of this woman beneath him. He looked up into the cold blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"You're a really sick bastard to be doing this out in the middle of a park. Why aren't you at home with your wife?"

Adam got up from his position, the woman covering herself up. She eyed Kaiba up and down like he was some doggie treat, Adam slapped her then. "Why the hell are you looking at him like that!"

"Why do you think! How dare you hit me bastard!"

Seto just watched the two argue for a while. Maybe he should take strolls in the park more often. Then his thoughts turned to Tea as he watched the stupid man and woman argue. What would she think of this? This was the man she was going to be spending the rest of her life with. He walked away from the bickering couple, they never noticed his departure.

_Shaking her head, she got up and went to run her bath water. After this, she was going to bed and that was that. Who would've thought that working for Kaiba would make her so restless. She knew that she shouldn't even be thinking about him, being in the bath tub with her. She shouldn't even be thinking about a dimly lit bedroom afterwards, scented candles everywhere, rose petals on the bed, both of them naked and enjoying each other's company._

_Whoa! Hold on there. She was getting married to Adam but was having very naughty thoughts about sleeping with Seto Kaiba and sometimes even being pregnant for him. Shit! When she was with him all she could see was pictures of her future. She saw him looking out of his office window and smiling at her when she walked in to greet him with a lunch. Or how he would pick up his son or daughter after a long day of work and hug them._

_She even had visions of her working in her candy shop, the kids just playing games and roaming around the store. Her eyes watered. This wasn't' supposed to happen. She was supposed to see herself with Adam like that. But every time she tried, all she saw was her looking a wreck with a baby on her hip and three others running around the old house, the candy shop that never happened, and Adam just sitting there watching television with a beer in his hand, not even caring if his son or daughter wanted a hug. She cringed, but that was her future, or was it?_

Knocking on the door was heard as Tea was roused from her sleep. She got up and put on her robe and made her way to the door. She was surprised to find Kaiba standing there looking at her. "Can I help you?"

Seto didn't say anything. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to do. On the way over, he thought about showing her the pictures and then taking her into his arms and kissing her senseless. But now, he was afraid to show her this. It would break her to pieces.

He slowly walked inside and closed the door. It was now or never. If she didn't find out about the truth now, then she would be stuck with that loser forever. Could he live with himself knowing that he let an innocent woman's life get ruined by a freak? Most of the time he would have said yes, but when concerning Tea, he didn't know anymore. The last couple of days had played back in his head like a movie real. She was so alive compared to many of the other business men who approached him with a deal. To her, this candy shop was the point in her future where it could make her or break her.

He wasn't even thinking. He just grabbed her and kissed her as long and as hard as he could. That's all he remembered as the wonderful sensations of finally having her filled his mind.

"_Help! Someone! Please Help!"_

"_What's going on here?" a rough voice called out. A flashlight beamed down on the two occupants. The woman, who had a bleeding lip and a forming black eye, ran towards the police officer._

"_He tried to kill me and then he raped me!" she screamed and sobbed. The police officer was appalled and called for back up on his radio. Adam didn't know what to do. He just stood there frozen as the police officer hand cuffed him and read him his rights. Being led away to the cop car and watching the bitch get put into the other car to get taken to the hospital, was when he realized the mess he was in._

_His one and last thought and action: he called home to his fiancé._

The phone rang a couple of times and the message light blinked, but none of the occupants heard it.

She gasped as he trailed small kisses down her body. Starting from her collar bone on down, the sensations were incredible. She had never had it like this, not in this way. Her fist tightened around the sheets as she reared up in pure ecstasy. He came back up again, kissing her full on her mouth, his hand sliding between her thighs. She gasped as he took advantage and let his tongue slip inside her mouth.

Slowly he started to spread her legs apart. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then her temple, finally her ear, and down to nuzzle her neck. He whispered sweet words in her ear, making her moan for more. His other hand stroked her already hard and throbbing nipple. He slowly delved inside of her. She arched up making him come into her more.

Her eyes rolled back, his breathe quickened, they moved with each other, silent at first then building up to that wonderful oblivion. Finally, a blinding light and sense of warmth filled her womb, and all he saw was pure light as his eyes rolled back and then they were consumed by darkness.

_She was elated, so much so that she couldn't hide her joy. The grand opening was wonderful. Her friends were all there with support and lots of children were present as well. Walking into the shop, she was quite pleased. There was a kiddy corner filled with games for all ages of children, on the other end, an ice-cream parlor, a place to make shakes, and loads of chocolate candy._

_She was very pleased to see that business had already picked up. She smiled at her friends. Especially Joey who couldn't seem to eat enough. She was right after all. This candy shop would definitely help her financially. Not that she needed it now of course._

The sun was setting across Domino and it was closing time. She waved goodbye to her last costumer and closed the shop. Turning around, she made her way to her favorite part of the shop. The chocolate lovers part. She picked up a candy bar and started to munch on it. It had been another great day, and she kept seeing new faces enter almost everyday.

She looked down to see her candy bar melting at the touch of her fingers. Crap! She started looking for a roll of paper towels or a rag to wipe down her hands. Just then, a chuckle was heard and she turned around startled.

"My mother always said candy should melt in your mouth, not on your hands." Seto said as he slowly licked the chocolate from her fingers. Tea smiled.

It was just another day at her candy shop. But it was always a wonderful night when her husband would stop by to have himself a treat.

* * *

**A/N: This is a first time major one shot fic for me. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. And thanks.**

** Nova  
**


End file.
